


The Sweetest Kiss

by Badwxlf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Surprise Kissing, hohhhh boy, rose tyler is the BEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: "Hey, Doctor, d'ya wanna kiss?" Rose asked, tone casual as she slumped against the console of the TARDIS.The Doctor's head jerked up, confusion plastered on his face. "What?" he began, sonic screwdriver poised mid-tinker."Iasked," she emphasized, voice hanging onto every syllable as if he were daft, "if you would like a kiss, Doctor?"





	The Sweetest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a kiss scene before but uh... have fun!! This is something I've always wanted to try

"Hey, Doctor, d'ya wanna kiss?" Rose asked, tone casual as she slumped against the console of the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor's head jerked up, confusion plastered on his face. "What?" he began, sonic screwdriver poised mid-tinker.  
  
"I _asked_ ," she emphasized, voice hanging onto every syllable as if he were daft, "if you would like a kiss, Doctor?"  
  
He watched the languid grin on her face in bewilderment as he processed her question. Rephrasing it did nothing to help him, and he found himself suddenly racing through everything he could recall of what had occurred in the passed few hours. Where had _this_ come from? How could she be so forward all of a sudden?  
  
The Doctor was about to ask for an explanation when he saw her reach into the crinkled plastic bag in her arms. Pulling out a tiny drop of silver, she smiled at him and slowly unwrapped it, revealing a small piece of chocolate that she promptly popped into her mouth. The Doctor swallowed as he watched the sweet disappear from sight, uncomfortably conscious of her lips. Rose patiently awaited his response, gazing at him expectantly. At a loss, the Doctor tore his eyes from her and allowed them to drift over to the plastic bundle in her arms. His face lit up in recognition—so _that's_ what she meant. On the plastic bag, emblazoned in blocky white print, were the words _HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Kisses_.  
  
The Doctor breathed out a shaky sigh and surprised himself when he discovered disappointment rising above any traces of relief. He understood now: they'd happened to touch down in London, 3015, right on Valentine's Day. There were couples milling about, shops sporting garish bouquets, heart-shaped candy boxes and chocolates being generously advertised... The holiday was practically being milked of every ounce of capital it could provide. In a sense, the Doctor wondered aloud, some things hadn't really changed since Rose's time.  
  
Upon his mention of this Rose must have been inspired. She ran off to a shop with a clear purpose in mind, returning just a little bit later with a bag of chocolates in hand, absolutely tickled at the prospect of such a familiar company surviving into the next millennium. The Doctor had just chalked it up to curiosity and a sudden craving of chocolate on her part—no doubt brought on by all the glittering advertisements—and they'd continued on with their day.  
  
Smiling, the Doctor straightened and tucked his sonic screwdriver away into the pocket of his coat. "Yeah, I think I'd like one," he said. He stepped closer to Rose, holding out his hand.  
  
However, instead of plopping a chocolate into his palm, Rose tossed the bag onto the jump seat. She grabbed at his suit lapels and pulled him toward her, giving him just a second to catch the mischievous glint in her eyes before his lips landed on hers. In an instant, before the Doctor could react, she began to kiss him in earnest.  
  
Rose was gentle and her lips were devastatingly soft pressed against his own. She moved with tenderness, and it was clear she wasn't in a hurry; she'd wanted him to feel this, wanted to savor it. He'd hesitated, mind going blank, before he finally drove himself to respond to her. His hand moved to rest on her hip while the other cupped her cheek, fingers threading themselves into the golden strands of her hair. She was so warm against him, so thoroughly honest in the way she clung to him, radiating pheromones and heat and excitement in a way that was so wonderfully human. He could feel her pulse, beating strongly beneath his hand, and he cataloged the sensation in the back of his mind. It mesmerized him how she could steal him away so _easily_ with the quickest kiss.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, he felt her smile against him. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, coaxing him into allowing her entrance. As soon as he gave way, her tongue pushed forward, and the sweet, creamy taste of chocolate flooded his mouth. Rose pulled back just as he started to register what she had done.  
  
The Doctor blinked and slowly disentangled himself from her embrace. He rolled the taste over his tongue and sensed its shape, his eyes never leaving hers. Realization visibly dawned on his face and her eyes lit up in amusement, complementing the deliciously flushed shade of pink in her complexion. The chocolate was like sweet velvet melting in his mouth, pliant after its time with Rose. He bit into it and swallowed.  
  
She'd given him a kiss.  
  
In more ways than one.  
  
Now, it was his turn to grin. "Clever girl," he beamed, "Rose Tyler, you clever, clever girl."  
  
She smiled that cheeky grin of hers, tongue peeking out teasingly between her teeth. "Would you like another one, Doctor?" she asked, tilting her head, feigning an impeccable image of innocence.  
  
"Oh, _absolutely_ ," he enthused.  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her again. This time, however, when he allowed her into his mouth, her tongue dancing against his, there was no chocolate. Only the sweet taste of Rose.


End file.
